Trust me plzzz
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Set after - Sr. Inspector Abhijeet...


**Author's note** - Set after - **Sr. Inspector Abhijeet**…I really feel very bad for Abhijeet nd hate ACP there (I don't mind aap jo bhi soche but I really hate ACP for this type of things, pehle kadva bol bol kar nazron se neeche gira dena aur baad mein ek dam se pyar lutana…hate this thing, aur agar real life mein bhi koi aisa kare hamare saath to chah kar bhi we cant forget those Bitter words…is liye his behaviour always irritates me) sorry if I hurt someone's feelings…nd now…

**** Happy B'day Duo my love**** - this is for u…enjoy baby...

**Duo's home** -

**Daya** - _Ye sab yaadasht chale jaane ki baatein… ye sab…dikhawa to nahin…_nd Abhi look at him with broken heart, he cant imagine his best buddy, his Daya can say this for him, how can he do this to him…nd tear fall from his eye…nd he wipe his tear with his hand…sitting in chair in his room…

**Daya's POV** - kaise gir gya main itna…kyu maine aitbar nahin kiya Abhijeet par…usne kabhi mere saath aisa nahin kiya…haalat chahe jo bhi ho…wo hamesha meri taraf hi raha hai…lekin main…ek…ek ladki ke liye...apne Abhijeet se…cheee…ghin ati hai mujhe pane aap par…itna gir gya main…kya beeti hogi Abhijeet par jab…maine ye sab kaha us se…

Kaise Abhijeet sab ko vishwas dila raha tha ke main aisa nahin kiya…

Abhijeet ko kaise ek criminal ki tarah forensic lab mein bithaya gya tha... kaise sab uski taraf dekh rahe the…bhale sab yehi chahte the ke wo khoon Abhijeet ka na ho…aur upar se ACP Sir ke kadve shabd…kya beet rahi hogi us waqt Abhijeet par…

Aur jab Abhijeet ne kaha - _Insaan chahe kitne bhi oonche pahaad se gir jaye...koshish karke khada ho hi jata hai...lekin agar apno ki nazar mein gir jaye to use koi...khada nai kar sakta Sir…_kitna dard chupa tha Abhi ke lafzon mein…kitni takleef mein tha wo…wk use kuch bhi yaad nahin apne attet ke bare mein upar se ye ilzaam….phir wo bureau se chala gya ye kehkar ke - _Purvi achhi ladki hai…tum log saath mein bahut khush rahoge…main chalta hu yaar…._aur kaise chala gya wo…kya socha usne ke itni asaani se chala jayega meri zindagi se…haan nd he again wipe his tear…lekin…main…ab Abhijeet ko kabhi is baat ka ehsaas nahin hone doonga ke…uske attet ke kuch panne mit chuke hain hamesha hamesha ke liye…in dino mein jitni bhi takleef hui…jitna bhi dil dukha uska…sab bhula doonga main use…nd sudden he feels Abhi is coming towards his room…he immediately move towards washroom nd wipe his tears, wash his face…

**Abhi** looking at empty room - Daya…Daya kahan hai yaar…

**Daya** - a...a gya boss…nd he trying to not look at his face - kahan laga di itni der yaar…

**Abhi** bite his lip nd he observes in minute that Daya cried before - tu…tu theek hai na Daya…

**Daya** trying to be normal - haan…theek hu…mujhe kya hua…

**Abhi** smiles - to phir ro kyu raha tha…

**Daya** clearing his throat - are…ro..roya kaun…tumhe har waqt aisa kyu lagta hai yaar…main kyu rouga…nd he look ta time…chalo chalo…aaj main tumhe shopping karwauga…aaj meri baari hai…hamesha tum jeb dheeli karte ho na apni…aaj le lena badla mujhse jitna lena hai…

**Abhi** - Daya kya bol raha hai tu hain…mujhe koi badla nahin lena… waise bhi mujhe abhi kisi cheez ki zaroorat nahin hai…abhi 2 hafte pehle hi to ki this shopping…

**Daya** - kya boss tum meri itni si baat nahin maan sakte…plzzz…

**Abhi** checking time - Daya…is waqt 7 baj rahe hain…kal…kal chalenge pakka…

**Daya** showing anger - are saat baje hain to kya hua…pehli baar baje hain kya…koi bahana nahin…

**Abhi** thinks - lagta hai Daya shayad apne dil ka dard shopping mein nikalna chahta hoga nd he speak - chal theek hai…karwa mujhe shopping…

**Daya's** face glow with happiness - ye hui na baat…main abhi ready hota hu paanch minute mein…dn he moved about Almirah to remove clothes but stops - Abhijeet tumhe paani chahye kya…pyas lagi hogi tumhe… bhook to nahin lagi…

**Abhi** narrowed his eyes - Daya kya ho gya tujhe hain…aaj ke pehle tu deta tha mujhe paani? chal chal ready hokar a neeche jaldi…main khud le leta hu paani…nd he move outside…

**Daya** smiles looking at him - chalo thoda sa to mood achha hua Abhijeet ka…abb dekhna kaise hamesha khyaal rakhuga main uska…nd he starts to get ready…

**Abhijeet in living room** -

**Abhi's POV** - Daya tu jitni bhi koshish karle…mujhse apna dard nahin chupa sakta…tu maan ya na maan Purvi ke jaane ka gham hai tujhe…jo bhi hua usme uski to koi galti nahin thi…kisi bhi behen ko lage ke is aadmi ne uske bhai ka khoon kiya hai to uska is tarah se react karna to banta hi hai…main koshish karuga ke…tujhe teri khushiyan wapis lauta saku…at same time…

**Daya** moving downstairs setting his collar - chalo boss…nd they move towards shopping mall…

**In Qualis** -

Daya on driving seat thinking something…Abhi was looking at him…understand very well whats going in his mind…waiting for Daya to speak…but Daya didn't speak anything so Abhi starts conversation…

**Abhi** - Daya…mujhe…mujhe lagta hai ke tumhe Purvi ko ek mauka dena chaye yaar…

**Daya** give him shocking look - Abhijeet…itna sab kuch hone ke baad bhi…nd his face expression changes in angry - mujhe is par koi baat nahin karni Abhijeet…aur na hi tum karoge dobara…

**Abhi** - lekin Daya is tarah…tum bhaag nahin sakte Daya…aur uske liye bhi to socho…jo bhi hua usme uski kya galti thi…uske liye to main hi uske bhai ka qatil tha…aur upar se Paresh ka bhi murder ho gya…

**Daya** - Abhi plz…uski tarafdaari karna band karo…main manta hu ke us se ye sab anjaane mein hua…lekin usne ek baar bhi nai socha ke tum mere kitne kareeb ho…mujhe kitni takleef hogi agar tumhare liye ye sab sunuga main to…phir bhi usne tumhare liye itna zehar ugla…nd he stops…

**Abhi** bite his lip nd look at Daya's angry face - is waqt is topic par baat karna bekaar hai…Daya ke dil mein kaafi gussa hai Purvi ke liye so he speaks to make him relax - Daya plz shaant ho ja yaar…chal theek hai mood theek kar tu apna…

**Daya** in angry - mera mood theek hai Abhi…aur plz dobara kabhi is topic par mujhe koi baat nahin karni…

**Abhi** - ok baba…gussa mat ho itna…nd he stop Qualis in front of mall…

He brought Abhi pair of shirts nd jeans dn than move towards restaurant to full their tummy nd then move towards their home…

**Duo's home** -

Daya looks happy that he did something for Abhi…nd Abhi was happy that his shopping soothes Daya for first time…

Daya sitting sad in his room…Abhi enters inside by knocking the door…

**Abhi** - kya soch rahe ho Daya…

**Daya** smiles fakely - kuch nahin boss…

**Abhi smiles** - Daya…tum jaante ho tumhare liye mushkil hai mujhse kuch bhi chupana…phir bhi to koshish karta rehta hai hain…

**Daya's** eyes filled with tears nd without wasting a minute he move forward nd hug Abhi tightly - m sorry m sorry boss…main jo bhi tumhe kaha…itna dil dukhaya tumhara…main manta hu meri galti maafi ke layak nahin hai…maine tum par shak kiya…mujhe maaf kardo Abhi plz…age se kabhi aisa nahin hoga…kabhi nahin…plz ek baar….

Abhi narrowed his eyes nd separate him from hug nd place his hand on his cheek….

**Abhi** interrupt - Daya Dayaa….kya bole ja raha ha hain…*tujhe juice chad gya hai kya*…main theek hu bilkul…aur ye aanso bahana band kar…tujhe pata hai mujhe nafrat hai inse…nai dekh sakta main teri aankhon mein inhe…aur aaj ke baad is baat par koi baat nahin dobara…

**Daya** sobbing - lekin Abhi…

**Abhi** showing anger - phir lekin….agar ek shabd bhi bola na to saari shopping wapis kar aounga main…

**Daya** laughs in tears - nai bolta abb…tum bhi mujhe maaf…nd he stop with slap on his cheek…place his hand on cheek open his eyes widely – tumne mujhe thappad mara Abhi…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrows -are baap re, lagta hai zor se lag gya but he didn't show nd he speaks- agar dobara aisa bola to aur maroonga… khayega kya…he speaks showing his hand…

**Daya** innocently making sad face - nai…nai khana mujhe…dn he move behind slowly nd pick up pillow n through it on Abhi…nd Abhi too hold another pillow nd they start hitting each other nd running in house like kids…

**Author's note** -

So guys hope ye aapko pasand ayi hogi…nd Duo my life did u like it dear…if yes plz review for this nd take care, keep smiling…nd u all plz review too…take care…love u all.


End file.
